primis_airplane_panicfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheese Grater
Rebecca, commonly referred to as Cheese Grater, is a female contestant in Primi's Airplane Panic. Appearance Cheese Grater is, as her name implies, a cheese grater. She has the skinny black limbs that almost any object-esque character would have, with each of her eyes supporting 4 eyelashes. Her hide is made of refined iron, and has many holes with razors for grating cheese. On top of her is a large, arc-shaped handle, also made of iron. Her only additional accessory is a magenta headband, with a somewhat flower-like bright blue bow pinned to it. Personality Although not very expressive in general, Cheese Grater is a relaxed, down-to-earth girl who enjoys dreaming about her hobbies and what they'll do for her in the future, which may cause her to be distracted by certain things, or just idle in one place for a few minutes. She is very social and is always glad to accompany her friends with a nice conversation, whilst making sure not to go the wrong direction with them. When requested to follow a set of guidelines of any sort, mainly that of a competition, she goes out of her way to be as loyal to them as she can be, even taking focus off of friendship to keep herself on track. Due to the weight of her body, she is prone to clumsiness, easily being able to break fragile surroundings. At some occasions she'll criticize a piece of work or an action of someone else, with the probability of using harsh terms and gestures to try to make her point. If people around her judge her for this, she may bring up a subject that others would find controversal, as a verbal slap in the face. Often times one would find her having trouble making up her mind, especially in a stressing event. Cheese Grater does in fact get scared easily, though she did not have many traumatic experiences in her life. She isn't as good at witty remarks as most people are, unless she's being a critic, of course. History Cheese Grater was born as a kitten in Alloryn, Terrico. Her parents were great survivors, giving her as much resources as they could give her. She didn't have a lot to occupy her at that time, but she was happy with her living condition. 6 years later, she was abducted by the evil sorcerer Obmjos, and sent unconscious into the depths of Animation Dimension, separated from her parents. 2 weeks after this event took place, she woke up to realize that she had been turned into a cheese grater somehow. A group of object folk later found her lost in the middle of Plastic Station, so they gave her a home to stay in. At her home, she had a laptop so she could draw, play games or talk with friends she met using Kypyt. Growing up in this place At age 13, she got to compete in one of the many game shows that run in this dimension. This one was called Article Insanity. The show may have been canned after five episodes, but along the way she made a few close friends, such as Lettuce and Cashy. After thinking through a few life decisions, she wanted to move out of the Animation Dimension to find a new home on planet Barus. She managed to escape with the help of Lettuce and Cashy. As they exited the dimension, they decided to stay in a hotel at Jandoliue, Terrico. Cheese Grater and her friends wanted a new show to take part in--one that isn't too generic, and wouldn't cancel. This is when they found Primi's Airplane Panic. After signing to the applications and contracts, they packed up and boarded the airplane to Platinum Airline. Abilities and Combat Strategy Cheese Grater, in her object form, is really slow and weighty, giving her a more defensive structure. In combat, she can charge at the enemy and ram into them, crushing them with a thick iron pane. If close enough, she is also capable of rubbing her face against the enemy, slicing them up with her razors. She does not know any skills as of now. Facts and Trivia * Cheese Grater was the first Battle for Dream Island character created by Charlotte the Jigglypuff. The show mentioned in her history, Article Insanity, was a semi-animated comic series featured on YouTube, created by Florence100. * The artwork for her body stayed the same for an entire year (not counting the head accessory). Quotes The character does not have any notable quotes. Gallery A0001-Cheese Grater.png|Cheese Grater's official artwork CheeseGrater_Secondary1.png|Secondary Artwork #1 CheeseGrater_Secondary2.png|Secondary Artwork #2 CheeseGrater_Secondary3.png|Secondary Artwork #3 (Normal) CheeseGrater_Secondary4.png|Secondary Artwork #4 (Without head accessory) Cheese Grater.png|First ever picture of Cheese Grater (in Battle for Dream Island style) Category:Object Characters Category:Females